


Saturday Night Fever

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim has had help with her own spikes from Trini and Zack, but now she's the one who has to help Jason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Fever

Kim dipped and swayed around Jason, exhilarated and delighted at having her good friend to dance with. The Red Ranger was quite a good dancer when the mood hit him, and tonight he seemed inexhaustible. He twirled her expertly around, and she laughed with the sheer joy of feeling young, and alive, and _horny_. The latter was something new for all of them, but Kim was slowly getting used to the demands on her body that holding the Morphin Power made. Trini had given her a mind-blowing experience when shed hit her first spike! Her second with Zack had been a little more scary, but just as much fun, once she got over the fact that her first time sleeping with a guy would be with a good friend rather than someone she was in love with.

He sure was patient with me! And to have his thick --member-- within me.... yum!

The Pink Ranger blushed slightly. Of late, Trini had gotten more raunchy in her comments, but Kim couldnt quite bring herself to use words like "cock" and "fuck" yet. It was getting easier, though, especially when she got _really_ worked up. She looked at Jason as he moved to the driving music across from her. His shirt was halfway open, and his broad chest gleamed with a light sheen of sweat. The petite girl sighed a bit dreamily. Cuddling up to Zacks sculpted torso had been nice; what would it be like with Jason?

Well, from the way things look with our spikes, Ill find out sooner or later!

Jason tried to lose himself in the music as he danced with Kim. It wasnt working too well. He kept getting distracted by elusive whiffs of her perfume, by a flash of thigh when her dress whipped up as she danced, and by her smile and sparkling brown eyes. Although he knew Kimberly was an attractive girl, his feelings toward her had always been brotherly; the spark just had never been there. Tonight, however, it was. The Red Ranger searched within himself as he continued to partner Kim. If he was not totally mistaken, his hormones were gearing up again, just as they had that evening not all that long ago with Trini. It felt different, though, from the time he'd been with Zack. Jason swallowed hard as he remembered how it had felt to take Zack's impressive cock into his mouth, to be spread open wide by the Black Ranger. His cock twitched in his jeans at the memory. And it was just as good to remember how tightly Trini's sex had embraced his rod (it throbbed happily at the thought)... and how her small tits had hardened at his touch....

_Man, this is like being high without drugs!_

He looked over at Trini consideringly. The slender Asian was deeply involved in conversation with Billy, and out of the corner of his eye Jason saw Zack take his bows and laugh and joke with a few guys from the football team. Before he could think further about whom of his two lovers to seek out, the music changed from the hard, driving beat to a slower ballad. The lights dimmed, and Jason stopped dancing to look at his partner. Kim gazed into his eyes with a hopeful smile. Slow-dancing wasnt something the Rangers often did with each other --their friendship wasnt really like that-- but tonight Jason felt like indulging himself. Smiling back at the pink-clad girl, he took her hand and drew her to him.

Kim giggled with pleasure and melted into Jasons strong arms, reaching up and lacing her hands behind his neck. They started to sway together, two good friends enjoying themselves.

"If we werent such good friends, Id probably be angling for a kiss right now," she teased the teams leader. To her surprise, Jason grasped her hips more tightly and moved closer, rubbing his crotch unobtrusively against her.

"If we werent, Id never be able to do _this,_" the husky voice rumbled in her ear. When hed pulled her towards him, Jason hadnt counted on the fact that touching Kimberly would make him this hard this fast. Getting together with Trini had been so different! Sure, hed nearly creamed himself as soon as he saw her tits naked for the first time, but the whole hormonal buildup had been slower. He felt as if he might explode any second now that he held Kim so temptingly close. He pressed his burning erection into her soft belly and only barely managed to suppress a moan.

Kimberly gasped, as she simultaneously became aware of Jasons arousal and what had to be the reason.

"J-Jason?" she squeaked.

"Im sorry, Kim," he apologized, easing his hips back reluctantly. "I knew I was building up to something again, but I didnt expect it to hit me so fast."

"I ... its okay," she gulped. "I ... I guess I should have expected it."

The truth was, every time shed had sex so far, it had been due to _her_ hormone spikes, and at the time, Kimberly had only been too grateful that Trini and Zack had been willing and able to help her out. Logically, she should have realized that she might be called upon to give relief to her teammates as well, but somehow, that thought had been pushed aside. Well, it was very much present right now.

"You ... need someone, dont you?" The Pink Ranger tried to keep her voice steady; it was an effort. The feel of Jasons hard body against hers was making her lightheaded, and she could feel herself responding to his need as her nipples stiffened and her womanly core began to moisten.

"Yeah," Jason admitted quietly. "I can go and ask Trini, if youd rather not..."

"N-no, its okay." Kim looked up into Jasons dark eyes. They were glittering with something Kim had never quite seen in them before, and looked slightly glazed. The gymnast instinctively stepped closer into his arms. Jason inhaled sharply, and his hips snapped forward involuntarily. The thrust of the hard ridge of flesh against her belly ignited something hot and fierce within Kimberly, and her own soft brown eyes began to smolder.

"So ... where do we start?" Her light voice came out in a throaty whisper as she reached up to twine her hands more tightly around his neck, and unconsciously licked her lips.

Jason felt his head begin to swim. His body was clamoring for relief, and the thought of getting together soon with his Pink teammate was firing him up even faster.

"How about ... right here?" he asked as he lowered his head to hers. An instant before his lips met Kims, someone accidentally hit the light switch, and for a moment, the Juice Bar was swathed in brilliance. Although the lights were lowered again almost immediately, the two Rangers were recalled to their surroundings.

"If you kiss me here, half the school will have us engaged to be married come Monday morning," Kim murmured, more disappointed than she cared to admit, even to herself. Her breasts had begun to ache already, and despite her reservations of only minutes ago, she now found herself eager to explore the sculpted chest she was resting against. _Not to mention other parts of that yummy body!_

"Right. Lets get out of here!"

Taking her hand in his, Jason tugged Kim after him through the crowd of dancers. They made their way outside, stepped away from the entrance and, with a low growl, he pulled the tiny girl into his arms. His lips came down on hers, and he moaned deep in his chest as the soft mouth opened willingly under his questing tongue.

Kim was a bit taken aback at the sudden maneuver, but surrendered herself to the moist caress. Jason was taller than Zack, so she had to stretch more to return his kiss, but it felt incredible to be held in such a strong grip. The hot tongue plundered her mouth, and the girl shivered at the thought of feeling the agile organ licking at her hardened nipples or probing her juicing folds. When Jason released her to draw a much-needed breath, Kim groaned softly in protest and drew the dark head down once more. Their tongues twined and dueled, and for long minutes Red and Pink Rangers lost themselves in their increasingly heated liplock.

"Mmmm!" Kims sultry purr as he finally parted from her mouth provoked a breathless chuckle from Jason. He held her close to his straining body, cupping her nicely-rounded bottom with one hand while the other was roaming up and down her back. He swooped in for another hungry kiss, and Kimberly eagerly reciprocated, as lost in the rising surge of lust as he was. Jasons hand strayed up and around towards the perky breasts, but at that moment, laughing voices were heard from the parking lot, and he managed to stop himself from compromising them --but only just.

"Is there any place we can go?" he asked, squirming slightly as his steel-hard shaft chafed against his jeans.

"My place," Kim suggested after a moments thought. "We wont have too long, though; my moms gone out with my aunt, and shell be home by midnight."

A quick glance at the clock showed that this gave them a little over three hours in which to take care of Jasons spike. It would have to be enough. Jason stole another deep kiss before he released her, and the two disappeared in twin flashes of brightly-colored light.

Once in Kims bedroom, Jason took Kim into his arms again. Dusting hungry little kisses all over her face and neck, he made a last-ditch effort to ensure his partner was really willing.

"Kim ... Kim, if you dont want to do this, Ill understand ... Ill go look up Trini or Zack, or ..."

"No, its okay. Im okay," she gasped as the hot mouth moved down her throat. Kim was rapidly getting caught up in Jasons hormone surge, and could feel the wetness between her legs increasing. She clung to the broad shoulders as the Red Ranger once more claimed her lips in a searing kiss. When they separated, Jasons chest wasnt the only one heaving with excitement.

He took in the flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips and glittering eyes with a delighted grin. The petite girl fit so well against him, and he could feel the hard little tips of Kims breasts pressing into his skin; it made him wild with desire. Jason skimmed his hands down her back, over her oh-so-squeezable buttocks and up again, towards the sweet mounds that just begged to be fondled. He did so, and was rewarded with a throaty moan that sent a fresh surge of blood into his aching cock. He thrust his hips into the softness of Kims belly as he sought out her mouth once more.

The Pink Ranger was fast losing all control. Her own trips had been exciting enough, but responding to her friends need was no longer something she wanted, but _needed _to do. Her hands sought the zipper tab of Jasons shirt. Sliding it down, she worked one hand inside the soft material to caress hard muscles under smooth skin, and she sighed appreciatively. There had been quite a few times when Trini and she had ogled the guys before they became Rangers, and Jason certainly was good to look at! Kim slipped the red shirt off the broad shoulders. Jason had to temporarily release her to let it fall free, but he held her in place with his mouth, which still nibbled and licked at hers, driving her slowly but surely mad with wanting to feel that talented tongue elsewhere.

"Jason...!" she moaned, asking for something she couldnt quite name yet. The young man chuckled softly and let his hands roam upwards, to the back of her dress. He groaned as he encountered not a zipper, but a row of tiny round buttons that ran all the way down to Kims waist. Jason tried to undo them, fighting the urge to just grab the edges of Kims dress and rip it apart. His hands were shaking with his arousal, so at last he reluctantly admitted to himself that he couldnt possibly take Kims dress off andcontinue to kiss her.

He moved behind her back. Now that he could see what he was doing by the soft pink glow of Kimberlys nightlight, he made short work of the closures and slipped his hands inside and to the front to cup her breasts inside her lacy bra. A needy sigh was his answer, and Kimberly let her head fall back against the broad chest, closing her eyes in bliss. The warm hands felt _so_ good as they kneaded her heaving mounds, tweaking occasionally at the throbbing little kernels that strained against the pink lace. The hot mouth moved from her hair down her cheek, stopped briefly at her lips and returned to her sensitive neck, nip-kissing and licking towards the juncture of neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of moisture behind. In the air-conditioned room it felt like liquid fire, and Kim sighed again as she felt Jasons tongue-tip circling lazily towards the hollow at the base of her throat. _I never dreamed that Jason was such a good kisser!_

"Mmmmm."

The soft purr made Jason laugh under his breath.

"Youre really getting into this, are you?" he asked huskily as he slipped her dress off her shoulders and turned his attention towards the fastening of her bra.

"Isnt that the purpose of the sympathy spikes? Or would you rather I just held still, letting you do me without joining in?" Kim replied rhetorically, and sighed again as she felt her breasts fall free, only to be caught in her soon-to-be lovers large hands. It felt _sooo_ good to have someone cup her mounds like this; but the thought was lost as Jason released her momentarily to strip her dress completely off, leaving her clad only in a tiny pair of pink panties ... which were already soaking-wet at the crotch.

The Pink Ranger turned, and she blushed slightly at the frankly appraising once-over Jason gave her. Come to think of it, Zack had looked at her much the same way, but it was still disconcerting to stand all but completely naked in front of her childhood friend. To cover her embarrassment as much as her own rising excitement, she adopted a sassy stance, putting one hand on her canted hip. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah," Jason rumbled, too aroused to say much more. He reached for the swaying mounds with unsteady hands, and lifted them up. Bending at the waist, he lost no time sucking one stone-hard tip into his mouth, and Kim all but melted into a simmering puddle of hormones as the wet tongue licked and circled the rosy-brown nubbin. When Jason switched to her other breast, she moaned aloud at the exquisite sensation and clung to the broad shoulders, or she would have fallen.

Finally, the Red Ranger lifted his head from his delicious treat. His dark eyes burned with a fire that sent pleasant chills down Kims spine, and she pressed herself against the muscular chest. It felt heavenly, but the cool metal of Jasons belt buckle pressed into her soft belly, and Kim squeaked in momentary shock. It brought both teens out of their sexual haze, and with a few hasty movements, Jason shucked off his jeans, underwear, socks and shoes. His fully-erect cock sprang free and jutted towards Kim as if seeking her out, and she blushed again, but this time she was able to reach out and touch her partner with less hesitation than in the treehouse when shed looked at Zacks massive tool for the first time.

Jason offered his own ecstatic moan as he felt the soft hand close around his aching shaft. His eyes fluttered shut and he concentrated wholly on the incredible sensations Kims gentle pumping was sending throughout his whole body.

"Oh, man, Kim, that feels awesome," he sighed, as she moved tentatively lower to cradle his heavy balls in her small hand.

"It does?" she asked, emboldened by his low moans. She felt a lot more confident than she had with Zack; for one, while certainly very well-endowed, Jason wasnt _quite_ as large as the Black Ranger, and for another, it seemed as if experiencing a sympathy spike wasnt quite as intense as tripping herself. Kim knew she was more than ready to make love with Jason, but she didnt feel as out-of-control as she had with Trini or Zack. Furthermore, now she _knew_ what to expect and what to do to make her partner feel good. She sank gracefully to her knees.

Jasons eyes snapped open again as he felt the first whisper of moist, hot breath waft over his throbbing rod. He looked down his body and nearly lost it there and then as Kims pink tongue slipped out from between her lips and swirled around his glans, circling the ridge of flesh and dipping teasingly into the already oozing slit at the tip. He held himself back with a monumental effort of will, but when Kim started to lick at him from the dark curls covering his sac to the purplish-red crown, he tangled his hands in her caramel locks and pressed his cock against her mouth.

_Damn, shes incredible! And I thought having Trini suck me off felt good...!_

"Kim, please!" he growled, trying hard not to force her, his need was so great. The young woman sent a smoldering glance up the sculpted body. Drawing out the anticipation just a bit longer, she finally relented and opened her lips. Both teens sighed as Jason sank inch after inch of pulsing flesh into the wet, sucking cavity, until he could feel his cock-head hit the back of her throat. Breathing hard, he savored the moment for as long as he could stand it, then withdrew just as slowly. When only the very tip of his hot meat was between Kimberlys lips, he paused again, and groaned ecstatically as her agile tongue laved him in all the most sensitive spots. He pushed forward again, withdrew, pushed in ... slowly he increased the tempo of his thrusts, holding her head in place with large, possessive hands until he was all but literally fucking that talented mouth. Kim took everything he could give her, until lack of air made her lightheaded. She put her hands on the thrusting hips and pressed against them.

It sank only slowly into Jasons pleasure-fogged brain that his partner was no longer cooperating so enthusiastically. He roused long enough from his blissful daze to meet Kimberlys eyes. The fire in them seemed banked, and he reluctantly withdrew from the sweet haven, although he was yea-close to coming.

"K-Kim?" Jasons voice was low and husky, and it sent yet another pleasant shiver down Kimberlys spine. She released his straining cock from between her lips, but continued to lick and nibble at the reddened tool while she sent a hungry look into her lovers midnight eyes. Her sultry smile made Jasons heart pound.

"I need to breathe," she informed her partner in a low, sexy tone that said she hadnt minded all _that_ much, and swiped her tongue teasingly around the satiny crown, lapping up the small rivulet of pre-come.

"S-sorry  uhhnn  I didnt mean to  ohhhh ... oh, man, Kim...!!!"

The Red Ranger closed his eyes in ecstasy and threw his head back as that incredible mouth went down on him once more, sucking hard. However, all too soon cool air hit his wet, overheated flesh once more as Kim lithely got up and shimmied up his body. She glided her hands over the impressive musculature, teasing the flat brown nipples into hardness and slid her hands around Jasons neck, pulling his head down for another heated kiss. Their tongues dueled, and Jasons senses began to reel as for a few fleeting moments he recognized a new taste in Kims mouth that he realized hazily could only have come from himself. The thought was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He felt the erect points of her nipples rub against him, and cupped the sweet swells once more in his large hands, flicking his thumbs rapidly over the turgid nubs. Kim moaned her delight into his mouth as the two teens continued to kiss.

"Lets lie down," the Red Ranger suggested huskily, as they gulped in deep draughts of air.

"Great idea," Kim purred, shimmying out of her panties. Within moments, the pink comforter was pulled away, and the two stretched out next to each other on the cool, crisp sheets. Their hands and mouths roamed, and they became increasingly lost in this first exploration of each other until Kim felt Jason hump insistently against her. Her own sex was sopping wet and aching pleasurably as Jason continued to finger her folds, flicking repeatedly over her throbbing clit.

"Kim ... Kim, I need you..."

"Come into me, then," she breathed, opening herself to her lover. Jason moved eagerly between the invitingly spread thighs. Before he centered himself, though, he dipped his head and licked roughly through the tangle of caramel curls, tasting her juices for the first time. Kim moaned, but before she could fully appreciate the sensation, the hot mouth moved upwards from the juncture of her legs to fasten once more on one aching nipple. Biting carefully into the straining nub, Jason then diverted most of his attention to his own throbbing need. Steadying himself with one hand, he guided the tip of his prick to the moist entrance of Kims body. Gliding teasingly up and down, he felt his heart-rate soar impossibly higher, and finally thrust home, sinking his thick cock to the hilt into the clinging, velvety depths in one single stroke.

Both teens groaned loudly at the incredible sensation. They gave themselves a moment to savor the feeling of filling and being filled, their eyes glittering into each other. Then, Jason took Kims mouth once more and let his bodys need take over.

Kimberly reveled in the hard, driving thrusts, clinging to Jasons broad shoulders as he drilled his hips into her faster and faster. Her own reactions started to escalate, and she was moaning almost continually, her lighter voice providing a sensual counterpoint to his baritone groans, as she let herself be swept away deeper into the sexual haze. Just as the summit seemed within reach and Kims muscles began to coil in expectation of her orgasm, though, she felt Jason stiffen under her hands, give a muffled shout, and a hot rush of fluid bathed her insides. Then, the strong body seemed to collapse on top of her.

Left on the brink of climax, Kim couldnt believe what was happening. She squirmed under her lover, desperate for her own release, but he wasnt moving. "Jason ...!"

The needy sound penetrated the blissful haze of relief clouding the Red Rangers mind. Realizing what had happened, he lifted his head from the crook of Kims shoulder and looked into her still-smoldering eyes. His own head cleared somewhat by now; this first orgasm enabled him to think more coherently. He kissed his partner with gratitude and not-quite-satiated passion.

"Im sorry, Kim," he panted, a hint of rueful laughter in his low voice. "I guess I got a little carried away. Ill make it up to you in a minute."

"Youd better," she half-growled playfully, only slightly mollified. "You started this, youd better finish it."

"Dont worry, I will," Jason grinned, enjoying the way she rubbed herself against him in her need. He kissed her again, lightly, sensually; an exciting contrast to his only-marginally-softened cock, which was still buried deeply within her. The Pink Ranger twined her tongue around the agile organ exploring the depths of her mouth, until she tore away, gasping.

"Jason, _please_!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make me come!""How?"Kimberly moaned again, squirming as a hand cupped her breast and began to massage one aching mound. For a moment, she balked, unsure if she could give voice to her needs. Jason took her throbbing nipple between two fingers and pinched gently while his hot mouth wandered to her sensitive ear. The moist swipe of his tongue into the whorls proved to be too much. She just _had_ to feel that sensation elsewhere!

"Eat me!" she demanded breathlessly. "God, Jason, lick my clit!"

In the semi-darkness, Kim blushed at her own boldness. She was getting almost as bad as Trini! But if she was honest with herself, it felt decidedly good to voice her desires frankly like this. She ventured a look into Jasons eyes, reading his amusement.

"What?" she challenged him.

"Nothing," the hunky teen chuckled. "Its just, I never thought you or Trini would use that kind of language."

"Guys arent the only ones who can come directly to the point," the petite girl shot back defiantly. To illustrate her position, she bumped her hips upwards, dislodging Jason from her tight warmth. Next, she drew her knees up, spread her shapely legs wide and urged the dark head down towards her aching sex.

"Please, Jase," she repeated, with more urgency than before. "I _really _need to come!"

"You talked me into it," he grinned, having by now found his second wind. Rearing up once more to plant a brief but thorough kiss on Kims lips, he then moved leisurely down the slender body, exploring the soft mounds with their hard brown tips on the way to the curly bush guarding Kimberlys ultimate pleasure point. Jason settled himself as comfortably as he could between the toned thighs of his friend and parted the puffy lips with a curious finger. The moisture coating them eased his exploration, and he took his time regarding the arrangement of folds and crevices --something he hadnt been able to do with Trini in the confines of the backseat of his car. Every gentle touch produced a moan or sensuous wiggle in his partner, and the Red Ranger was enjoying himself hugely as he felt his own excitement build up again.

The Pink Ranger was torn between enjoying her partners gentle ministrations and getting desperate for relief. Her overwrought senses were winning the struggle, but before she could give voice to her hunger, Jasons mouth descended on her juicing pussy, licking and tasting as exactingly as Trini had that first time. Kim sighed ecstatically as she relaxed into the lavish caresses. Wantonly, she writhed on the pastel sheet as her excitement rose again to that fever pitch shed been at right before her lovers climax, but on the way to the summit, she had time to compare Jasons technique with the Yellow Rangers -- something her encounter with Zack hadnt allowed her to do; her own need had been so great.

Both were thorough in their attentions to every fold of tender flesh, but Jason was often bold where Trini had been delicate, he licked where Trini had nipped or vice versa, and somehow, the slender Asian had seemed to know instinctively where to linger longest to evoke the most intense sensations.

_Small wonder,_ Kimberly thought woozily as she abandoned herself to the exquisite feelings spreading through her. _After all, she probably knows exactly what shes doing to me because shes a woman, too ... but oh, Jasons good!_

The questing tongue drinking her nectar so greedily finally centered on her pulsating clit, and a small cry of surprised delight escaped Kims lips as she suddenly fell over the edge. She felt herself convulse, but the oral assault on her sex never ceased, until the last tremor had faded and she slumped weakly back into the mattress.

"Oooohhhhh," she moaned, incapable of uttering more. But it was more than enough for Jason as he moved up the bed again to gather his teammate into his arms, to cuddle in the afterglow. Doe eyes smiled thankfully into dark orbs as Kim snuggled against the broad, muscular chest to catch her breath. Jasons cock was hard and ready once more, throbbing against her belly, but they could afford to spend a few moments for affection rather than lust.

"Enjoyed that?" Jason asked with a cheeky grin as Kim slowly recuperated.

She wanted to scowl, but his almost-black eyes sparkled at her with such an intriguing mixture of raw lust, desire, affection and mischief, she couldnt summon the emotion. Instead, she settled for absolute honesty.

"You know I did. You have an awesome mouth."

Jason colored slightly at the compliment, but returned it unhesitatingly.

"So have you. I mean, Zack told me you were great, but I didnt think you could be better than Trini. You are."

"Zack told you...? You mean, he _told_ you about me sucking his ... Im gonna kill him!" Kimberly sputtered.

"Oh, come on, Kim --dont tell me you and Trini havent compared notes about us guys!" Jason raised an admonishing eyebrow as he grinned down on his petite lover.

"We ... well, I ... we ..." the girl blushed, remembering the conversation started in the Kwans back yard that had led to her first tryst with her best friend.

"Thats what I thought," Jason chuckled, pleased to have his assumption confirmed. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about, Kim," he rumbled soothingly, ruffling the caramel tresses spread over the pink pillow. "If we all have to make love to each other to deal with this, whats a little talk among friends? After all, its only natural --and none of us is in this to be graded. You have different talents than Trini, as Im sure I do things different from Zack --or Billy. We just have to accept each other as we are, as lovers and as friends."

"Youre right," Kim conceded. A spark of humor lit her eyes. "Besides, its gonna be fun finding out about those differences, dont you think?"

"Im sure of it," her partner agreed. Both teens shared a smile, secure in their friendship. Grateful that Jason understood, Kim reached up and drew the dark head down for a kiss. They took their time tasting each other, slowly rekindling their mutual passions. Hands began to roam once more, to explore and tantalize; mouths wandered over lips, cheeks, necks until they reached chests --one hard and smooth, with defined muscles and flat brown disks that were surprisingly sensitive to the teasing nips Kimberly bestowed on them, the other soft yet firm, with tender globes that filled Jasons palms to perfection as he hefted them to his lips to suckle the puckered tips into throbbing little knots of desire. At last, Jason couldnt contain his resurgent need any longer. He pressed himself against his petite partner, letting her feel his pulsating hardness.

"Kim?" he rasped, panting a little.

"Hmm? Oh, how _nice_," she giggled, giddy with her own desire. Sensuously, she canted her hips so that the satiny length glided across the smooth skin of her belly. Jason moaned.

"I need to fuck you again," he breathed. Before Kim could answer, she found her mouth taken in a hungry kiss that seared her senses. When she could speak again, her brown eyes gleamed with arousal that matched her tripping teammates.

"Why dont you, then?" she invited, licking her lips suggestively. At the same time, she wiggled a hand between their closely-pressed bodies to wrap her fingers around Jasons cock, squeezing gently and delighting in the blissful expression crossing the handsome features.

"Oookaayy," the Red Ranger acquiesced, barely restraining himself from humping that skillful hand. Reluctantly, he eased out of their tight embrace, but not before hed kissed her breathless once more.

"Turn over," he instructed, as he knelt next to his pretty companion. Readily, Kim rolled onto her stomach, and the young man took a moment to admire the smooth, creamy globes and the pleasing curve they presented to him. Unable to resist the temptation, he bent over and glossed his hands over the flexing cheeks, nipping teasingly along the tan-line. Kim purred delightedly; nobody had ever played with her bottom before, and she hadnt known how much pleasure she would derive from it. The soft rumbling sound changed to an excited sigh as Jason swiped his tongue broadly along her crack, from the small vee at the top to the underswells of her posterior, and instinctively she bucked upwards into the caress.

"Thats right, Kim; come on up," her partner urged her along, repeating the action. His breath was hot against her moistened skin, and Kimberly felt her juices begin to flow once more, coating the insides of her thighs. Willingly, she let herself be lifted to her knees as Jason moved behind her; the position was a new one to the lithe gymnast, but it was exciting as all get-out to obey the gentle commands issued by strong, warm hands and firm lips roaming across her back.

"Mmmm," she sighed, as the hot mouth returned to the cleft bisecting her gluts. Having her pussy eaten by her friends was very exciting, but she sure could get into having her bottom caressed like that! However, she stiffened instinctively as Jasons tongue probed delicately at her sphincter. "Jase, no!"

"Hmm? What?" Reluctantly, Jason lifted his head from his heady feast. Hed been enjoying the new experience, but something in Kims tone managed to penetrate his pleasure-filled mind.

"N-not _there_," Kim panted hoarsely, looking over her shoulder back at him. She was on her hands and knees, ideally positioned to be taken, but her brown eyes held an expression that wasnt _quite_ panic.

"Why not? Ill be careful. I promise I wont hurt you. Trini and Zack enjoyed it when I did them that way," he tried to persuade his partner, but got a determined head-shake as answer.

"Not tonight, Jason. Please? I ... Im just not ready for that," Kim pleaded. Her own needs were nigh-overpowering, but while she was ready to try a new way of making love, for some reason it didnt feel right to let Jason open that final door into her body. "Maybe some other time," she promised half-heartedly.

"As long as I still get to fuck you from behind," Jason agreed, recognizing her seriousness. He regretted he wouldnt get to feel Kims sweet ass around his burning erection, but as long as he could bury himself in _one_ of her tight apertures, it didnt matter. Besides, hed never force anyof his partners.

"Thats okay," she sighed, relaxing. "Thank you."

"Hey, dont sweat it. Whatevers fine with you." The deep voice soothed Kims suddenly tight nerves, and she relaxed once more as Jason resumed his nibbling. Their ardor had cooled a bit, but soon both teens were breathing hard once more as they gave themselves up to their sizzling hormones. At last, Jason gripped the gently rounded hips to steady his partner, positioned himself and, with a delighted sigh, sank into the wet depths of Kims cunt.

"Aaaahhh," both moaned in unison.

"God, Kim, youre tight!" He started to stroke into her, s-l-o-w-ly.

"And youre huge!" She twisted her hips, increasing the friction.

"You should feel what Zacks like," the Red Ranger groaned as he fought the urge to just cut lose and start pistoning the slippery channel, forcing himself to increase his tempo only gradually.

"I already know what hes like," his Pink teammate replied gutturally, bucking back against the young man who had mounted her.

"Not up your ass, you dont," Jason reminded. "You dont know what youre missing," he continued as, despite himself, his hormones were gaining the upper hand and he thrust harder, delving as deeply as he could. The memory of how it had felt to take the Black Rangers impressive tool up his own virgin hole sent shivers down his spine, and his hips snapped back and forth like they had that afternoon at the Taylors house, taking on a life of their own.

"Im not sure I could. Oh, Lord, Jason, faster! Fuck me faster!" Kim was past caring that she was losing all inhibitions. She writhed on the cock that impaled her again and again. Having Zack fuck her had been incredible, but Jason was penetrating her at a more tantalizing angle, hitting the walls of her womb in a way that drove her absolutely wild.

"Since youre asking me so nicely," Jason gritted out, holding on to control his greater strength. The bed creaked alarmingly as the two teens rocked against each other, moving in a furious rhythm that was as old as time. Both were beyond coherent speech by then; all that mattered was the rush to completion, the urge to douse the flames raging in their blood like wildfire. Slamming his ready-to-burst dick into Kim in an unceasing cadence, Jason bent forward and reached for the bouncing breasts. His right hand closed around a hard nipple at the same time his left first- and second- fingers found the throbbing pleasure pearl between the sopping folds of Kims sex. He drove himself forward as deep as he could, and the triple stimulation proved too much for his partner. She screamed as she convulsed in the most intense climax shed ever experienced.

The muscular boy froze as the muscles of Kims tunnel clamped down on his cock, effectively imprisoning him within their grip. He rode out her orgasm with clenched teeth, his come already churning in his balls. At last, the Pink Ranger began to relax, but before she could slump down in a boneless puddle, Jason took hold of the trim waist and thrust wildly into his lover, feeling his seed-heavy balls slapping against Kims butt. It didnt take much for him to lose it as well. With a deep bellow of pure lust, he rammed home one last time and spilled himself in the tight wetness surrounding his manhood. Only when the last drop of hot come had poured out of his overwrought rod did Jason allow Kim to slide off him to lie almost senseless on the pastel sheet. Exhaustedly, he barely remembered to climb aside lest he smother her, and flopped on his back, trying to catch his breath. The two lay side by side for long minutes, recovering. At last, Jason roused himself sufficiently to gather Kim in his arms once more and kiss her.

"You were great," he murmured, suppressing a sudden yawn. "Thanks, Kimberly."

"So were you," she replied, lowering her eyes demurely as a sudden bout of shyness overcame her. "And youre very welcome."

Jason had to grin. "My, arent we being polite?" he teased. "Youd think wed just met instead of having had incredible sex."

"Whats wrong with that?" Kim protested, yawning delicately and scowling at the kiss Jason planted playfully on the tip of her nose.

"Nothing," Jason conceded. "I just found it a bit incongruous, is all."

"You may be right." Another yawn escaped, and drowsily, Kim snuggled closer into the comforting embrace, enjoying the feeling of being held by her 'big brother' and slowly cooling down. Itd be so easy to just close her eyes and drift off ... but a glance over Jasons chest to her alarm clock showed that they didnt have much time before Mrs. Hart came home. As if summoned by that thought, a car pulled into the driveway outside, and a door slammed. Both teens stiffened in alarm, suddenly wide awake.

"Thats my Mom," Kim whispered, eyes wide.

"Shit," Jason commented, as he rolled out of bed and started searching for his pants. "How likely is it shell come in to check on you?"

"Very," the Pink Ranger muttered under her breath, scrambling for her nightgown. As she slipped it over her head, she heard the front door close and footsteps echo from downstairs. "Jason, hurry!"

"Almost done," her lover said quietly, zipping up his jeans. Jason grabbed his shirt, shoes and underwear; he could put them on somewhere else. Somewhere _safe_. Before he reached for his communicator, however, he glanced back at the petite girl sitting in the middle of the rumpled bed, looking deliciously mussed.

"Thanks, Kim. I owe you one."

"Why do I get the feeling Im going to collect sooner than later?" she asked wryly, smiling at her companion. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so. At least long enough to wait for another chance," Jason leered in a friendly manner. Keeping a weather-eye on the door to Kims room, where a sliver of light underneath announced that someone was in the hallway, he stepped up to the bed one last time and gave Kim a fast, hard kiss. "See you tomorrow," he whispered huskily, sneaking a last peek at her tits, only half-hidden by her lacy nightie.

He then moved to the middle of the room, clothes tucked under his left arm. He was unaware of his wide-legged stance and the unconsciously cocky cant of his hips. As Jason reached awkwardly for his communicator, he was distracted by the Pink Rangers muffled giggle. Outside, the first steps creaked as Mrs. Hart slowly came up the stairs.

"What?" he whispered.

Kim had a hard time stifling her laughter. Eyes dancing merrily, she skipped off the bed and opened her closet door so Jason could see his reflection in the full-size mirror fastened to the back. She lifted his right arm straight up into the air and nearly burst out laughing as her suspicion was confirmed. Stretching on her toes, she fumbled for the teleport button on the red wristband.

"Do you know what you look like right now?" she breathed into Jasons ear.

"Like someone wholl get caught half-naked in your room at midnight by your mom in a second," he hissed back, uncomprehending. He felt pretty silly in the position Kim held him in, but there was something familiar about it ...

"That, too --but Ill give you a few clues: Think Saturday, time of day, spike ... And remember we were dancing earlier...." She hit the teleport mechanism just as Jasons dark eyes widened in comprehension, and watched the dark-haired boy vanish in a streak of scarlet light. Grinning broadly, Kimberly hopped back into bed and drew the covers up. As she reached to switch off her bedside light, an image of the posture shed made Jason adopt once more flashed before her eyes. Mentally replacing the jeans with a white polyester suit and adding disco lights, she nearly laughed out loud. Zack would kill her for stealing his line, but it was just too good.

"John Travolta, eat your heart out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Bee Gees and John Travolta for the title!


End file.
